You Are My Door Into Summer
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: Best friends form a garage band and suddenly they have a record deal. Then why does it feel that the other does not enjoy it? Jealousy, what a wicked little game…but what if all he needed to do was to ask - open the door into summer? SasuNaru, M for SEX
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, I am under a great stress because of my university work and my head is about to explode…I still managed to get this done so you would better pat me on the head ;) Well, I decided to make a SasuNaru story again but I reversed their roles as "

Hello again, I am under a great stress because of my university work and my head is about to explode…I still managed to get this done so you would better pat me on the head ;) Well, I decided to make a SasuNaru story again but I reversed their roles as "top and bottom" on mental level. I surely hope you enjoy this one and delight me by telling me your thoughts :D If you have brilliant ideas for my new stories, please tell! I am open to new ideas but off course in SasuNaru/NaruSasu context :D 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: Best friends form a garage band and suddenly they have a record deal. Then why does it feel that the other does not enjoy it? Jealousy, what a wicked little game…but what if all he needed to do was to ask - open the door into summer? SasuNaru, M for SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

_You Are My Door Into Summer_

Fuck, he is loosing consciousness. Sasuke, open you eyes, you fucking moron, I shout but his eyes just keep rolling back. The only things I see are the whites of his eyes. His skin is cold and pale and I have to keep slapping him so he would stay awake. I can see the strength leaving his body and I know he is drowning. The tears roll down my cheeks and I am so fucking scared because I do not have a clue what the fuck I am supposed to do now.

The backstage room we occupy is dimly lighted and full of junk. The air suffocates me and my chest hurts so much. You do not fucking leave me, I scream and at that moment the paramedics crash down the door. I hear them saying that they should rip his shirt open so that they can do DC on him.

Sasuke looks like a little boy lying on the stretcher and they keep giving him electric shocks. His body flinches yet the screen only shows a straight line. One last flash and the line makes a curve. Everything seems so hazy and I just keep screaming my lungs off. Two of the paramedics keep me down as the others raise the stretcher in order to take Sasuke to the hospital.

He is mine, I scream and the room echoes the hollow and desperate sound of my voice. I am not allowed to go with them and I just cry and kick not caring if I hit someone. It does not really help but eases my frustration. Why the fuck did you do this to me, you fucking bastard, I shout but he does not hear me. He does not hear anybody. Sasukeee!!

How did things take turns like these? I and Sasuke had a nice childhood practically growing up together. We were neighbours and each other's best friends. When we were ten, we made a blood oath - it was a promise that we would be together forever. A cliché, but a nice and happy one. Then the puberty hit us like thousands of blades and like every guy on this planet, we decided to form a band. Of course it was just the two of us, but still.

I always knew Sasuke had an amazing voice, so we - basically I - decided that he should be our singer and I took the guitar, since it was remotely the only thing I could play. We practised very hard because we wanted to become something. By the age of seventeen we were both still virgins, since neither of us had had the time to spend with girls or anything. Neither of us had never even kissed a girl let alone had sex with one.

One can never admit such stuff to one's friends so every time Sasuke and I were with our friends, I just kept ranting about girls although I was very much clueless. Sasuke was and still is quiet and an introvert. Basically it was I who made the talking and he always stood beside me giving me the strength I needed.

One would never believe that a crummy garage band would get a record deal. Well, that is what happened - literally. You see, people get everything too much and too fast…and that leads to trouble and loss. Always.

We had our first gig at Columb Club and some record dude spotted us and next we were introduced to our new band members. I do not have the foggiest idea how it all went so fast and I do not recall anything from this process and I am too ashamed to ask Sasuke. The band was my idea so I should carry the responsibility but how the fuck should I have known that Sasuke was not fit for this?

How the fuck…oh, dear God…He never said anything, he just agreed on everything I did and it took my all to understand that I never really asked his opinion on things. I just thought we stood on the same ground. Apparently not. Everything is too hazy and the past, I cannot recall it - I just get flashbacks that rape my mind one by one.

I never knew he had problems, since he did not tell me. I always thought we were best friends but somehow it was all about me. I blame myself for this, if I had done something, maybe he would not lie half dead in the hospital? I was so fucking selfish; can I take everything back and make a fresh start? I so fucking want to save him, I fucking want to save him…

I should have known something was wrong when he became cold and hard to reach. Everybody else just thought he was being the ice princess he usually is and it was stupid of me to think that he was only under such a pressure that it made him tense.

The new members were Sakura on keyboard, Kiba behind the drums and Shikamaru on bass and Neji on second guitar leaving me on lead guitar and Sasuke as the singer. I liked the new guys and Sakura. It was not awkward at all that everybody else was male except her - she was one of us no matter what and she and I became quite close thanks to our similar sense of humour. Now that I think about it, it seems that Sasuke had hard time getting along with others. He is a person who will not let anyone into his heart easily and that might have triggered bad vibes.

I played my role as the link between Sasuke and the others keeping us as a whole. I should have known it could not last but I gave it my all, perhaps I already knew back then that sometime soon everything would collapse. We got more gigs and Sasuke wrote more amazing songs but I could not help but wonder why the songs turned out so dark. When we used to practise together and compose music, the music was always lighter. As if Sasuke had changed somehow.

The days when we started were fun…not that those were not later on too, but when it was just the two of us - it was the whole world. I remember how we ended up trying kissing since neither of us had ever kissed a girl before, and we wanted to make sure we would know how to do it when the time would come. Basically it was his idea since I am kind of slow what comes to situations like these, but back in the day I thought he was a genius. How childish…like girls would really care if one had not kissed before…meaning if you find the one…she would not care, right? Haha.

My hands were trembling and my whole body was tense yet he seemed so calm and relaxed. Somehow his whole being made the nervousness go away and we united our dry lips together. First the kiss was shy since I did not know what to do, but he took the control and slipped his tongue inside my mouth. It felt really weird back then, you know, rubbing tongues together and stuff like that because we were both boys but soon I got the hang of it.

He was a marvellous kisser although it made me really think if it really was his first time doing that sort of thing. Okay, maybe we took the advantage of the kissing, since we used to do it sometimes at our gigs just to stir up feelings in girls, who were screaming with hearts above their heads. It was just plain weird; two guys kissing and what an uproar!

Well, those were the times back then when we were freer to do what we wanted to. Success changes the ways one can do things and we had to "behave" ourselves and just basically play and no games were allowed. Not that I really minded, since it was just a good tactic from the start and nothing more.

I was quite amazed that we became as popular as we did; it never really occurred to me why we were so liked. Okay, maybe I can guess the reason…I bet it is Sasuke and no, my voice does not sound bitter, since I am not blind. Oh fuck, if I was a girl…Sasuke is smart, mysterious and basically sex on legs. I am extremely happy that he is our singer since he will bring in the girls. I am not that bad looking either but he is just beautiful like the ancient Greek statues.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, I am under a great stress because of my university work and my head is about to explode…I still managed to get this done so you would better pat me on the head ;) Well, I decided to make a SasuNaru story again but I reversed their roles as "top and bottom" on mental level. I surely hope you enjoy this one and delight me by telling me your thoughts :D If you have brilliant ideas for my new stories, please tell! I am open to new ideas but off course in SasuNaru/NaruSasu context :D 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: Best friends form a garage band and suddenly they have a record deal. Then why does it feel that the other does not enjoy it? Jealousy, what a wicked little game…but what if all he needed to do was ask - open the door into summer? SasuNaru, M for SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

We had our first big gig at Sunlock Stadium and hell, was that something! There were masses of people with banderols shouting our name. My ears rang with the sweet sound of voices yelling "Autumn Fall" and my heart raced like it was about to explode. This was us, they shouted our name and they wanted us. All I can remember is that I walked on to the stage and after it everything went white. I played like the devil himself and I saw Sasuke smiling faintly too behind the microphone. I bet no one else saw that, but I am glad he did not really hate this.

The gig was awesome and we had to play encore over and over again. I was all sweaty when we came off the stage. Sasuke glowed like a star after the gig and I had really hard time distinguishing him from an angel…

Suddenly Sakura shouted my name and ran to me hugging me really tightly. It was awesome, she smiled and kept holding me. Yeah, I said and I lift her up into the air. She giggled and it made me smile. Then I let her go in order to talk to Sasuke, but his face was all crumple. What is it, I asked him. Nothing, he said and turned away and left. What the hell was his problem?

It was about the time to leave for the after party that was held in our hotel, but no one had seen Sasuke. Where the heck was that bastard? We could not just leave him here so I asked the others to go ahead - we would follow afterwards. So they left and I had to find the little princess. I started out with the dressing rooms and after awhile I found him in the small storage room.

The room was dimly lighted and all I could hear were little snuffles and sobs. Sasuke? I asked. He coughed a little but did not say a word. What are you doing here, I continued as if we were a having a real conversation instead of only me talking. I got closer to him and I saw him sitting with his hands around his thin legs and shoulders slumped. He was shaking like an autumn leaf. He was crying.

I could not help that my voice got softer and I asked what was wrong. No answer. I lowered myself before him and I laid my hand gently on his, tell me, I asked concern in my voice. Nothing, he said and slapped my hand away. I took him by the shoulders but he just kept resisting until he burst out crying again. Before I could tell him that he was a cry-baby, he had already pressed our lips together.

I was too amazed to do anything; instead I just watched his eyes flickering behind his shut eyelids. My body started to melt as his tongue ravished my mouth and before I knew, I was already responding to his kisses. His lips were so soft, moist and rosy…and…what the fuck was he doing?? His hand had snuck inside my sweaty shirt and he was fondling my chest. I was sure his hand would sink through me since I felt like goo at that point.

It took some time for me to register everything and I tore us apart. Huffing and puffing I watched him as he chewed his bottom lip. I did not have the strength to say anything and my mind had shut itself, so all I could do was stand up and leave without saying a word. I went to the after party not knowing that someone dear to me had wrapped himself into a bundle and stayed where I had left him.

Everyone noticed that Sasuke was not at the party and they also noticed that I was not in the mood to talk about it so they let it slide. Good for them. I decided to drink my sorrows away and at some point I ended up dancing with Sakura on the table - without my shirt on. I drank as much alcohol as I could in order to forget the making-out but his taste stayed on my lips.

I felt his hands on my skin and I had to keep watch that it was not really happening. I was practically hallucinating until I threw up everything I had ever drunk. I sat next to the toilet, my legs sticking out abnormally. After I had threw up enough I just laid my cheek on the toilet seat and cried my eyes out. Unbeknownst to me, Sasuke was doing the same thing somewhere in the night.

The next morning I woke up and I had the worst hang-over ever. Good thing we did not have gigs until the next weekend so I locked myself inside four walls until that. I so did not want to see Sasuke and I also ditched practise since I already knew how to play the songs by heart. I needed time and more booze to get over this.

The feared Saturday came as expected and I practised alone as much as I could although it was only a plan to not to think about what was coming. He seemed quite normal when we met. We did not really exchange any words but it was not necessary.

The black eyeliner around his eyes made him look a little sinister but I did not give a comment on that. We stepped on to the stage and all worries fled my body. All the tension culminated into a pure bliss and freedom; I was doing my thing - playing my guitar and electrifying the audience. Why do they not have ventilators on the stage? I was sweating like a pig again.

It was time to play our last song but it seemed that Sasuke and others had made little modifications. Sasuke took the microphone and his voice came out like cream on top of an apple pie. We were going to play a cover this night and he said it held a special meaning. What the heck is he saying? Then, when the first chords were out in the open, I knew what we were going to play.

Off course I knew this song; I could play it blindfolded. This was the first song we practised with Sasuke, just the two of us. My fingers started to move along the neck of the guitar without me even realizing it. His eyes were glued to mine and I was sure his gaze would burn holes in me. He opened his velvety mouth and the words drowned me into a sweet oblivion,

"_Please tell me why do birds  
Sing when you're near me?  
Sing when you're close to me?  
They say that I'm a fool  
For loving you deeply  
Loving you secretly  
_

_  
But I crash in my mind  
Whenever you are near  
Getting deaf, dumb and blind  
Just drowning in despair  
I am lost in your flame  
It's burning like the sun  
And I call out your name  
The moment you are gone  
_

_  
Please tell me why can't I  
Breathe when you're near me?  
Breathe when you're close to me?  
I know you know I'm lost  
In loving you deeply  
Loving you secretly  
Secretly  
_

_  
But I crash in my mind  
Whenever you are near  
Getting deaf, dumb and blind  
Just drowning in despair  
I am lost in your flame  
It's burning like the sun  
And I call out your name  
The moment you are gone  
_

_  
Tomorrow  
I'll tell it all tomorrow  
Or the day after tomorrow  
I'm sure I'll tell you then  
_

_  
Well I crash in my mind  
Whenever you are near  
Getting deaf, dumb and blind  
Just drowning in despair  
I am lost in your flame  
It's burning like the sun  
And I call out your name  
The moment you are gone  
The moment you are gone "_

Saybia: The Day After Tomorrow

Was he singing this to me? He kept his eyes on me the whole time and my chest started to hurt so much. Why? What do you want? I wanted to ask so many questions but his stare pained me too much and I had no other choice but to turn my gaze away. I am sorry. After the gig I was exhausted and Sakura came to me worriedly saying she could not find Sasuke anywhere. I sighed.

What the hell was wrong with me? With that song he made me feel guilty of things I did not even know existed. I really needed to talk with him; I wanted to know what I had done to him, why he was so messed up. Did he have troubles with girls? I remembered that Michael Nesmith song "…'Cause when someone breaks your heart, you cry your eyes red…". Did someone break his heart?

I was ashamed to admit but I had not been a very good friend, I was all too wrapped in this whole band thing that I forgot that Sasuke was my best friend. I needed to tell him that, so he would remember that I was always there when he needed me and he could tell me everything. A smile formed on to my lips as I started to look for him, wait and I will come, I thought.

My smile faltered away the moment I stepped into his dressing room. I saw the pills lying around on the table and panic raised its head in me. What the fuck was going on? Sasuke, answer to me, I ordered but he just lied on the sofa. Sasuke, I shouted a little louder now with an angry voice but nothing happened. I ran to him and took out his hand trying to find needle marks on his perfect skin. I almost thanked God there were not any until I looked at him. His face was emotionless, pale and he did not respond to any of my attempts to wake him up. His chest arose a little from time to time but it was fading too. Sasuke, what have you done!?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, I am under a great stress because of my university work and my head is about to explode…I still managed to get this done so you would better pat me on the head ;) Well, I decided to make a SasuNaru story again but I reversed their roles as "top and bottom" on mental level. I surely hope you enjoy this one and delight me by telling me your thoughts :D If you have brilliant ideas for my new stories, please tell! I am open to new ideas but off course in SasuNaru/NaruSasu context :D 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: Best friends form a garage band and suddenly they have a record deal. Then why does it feel that the other does not enjoy it? Jealousy, what a wicked little game…but what if all he needed to do was ask - open the door into summer? SasuNaru, M for SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

I and Sakura walk side by side to the hospital. He is an overdozer, they said. An overdozer? Amphetamine and all other shit. Fuck. Sakura sees my stern face and she says she is going to get us a water bottle from the hospital canteen. She says I should go and see Sasuke first and I just nod. I walk into the room where he sits on the bed looking through the window.

I do not say anything, I just watch him until I break the silence with "why". He just keeps staring at me and I see his eyes are red, probably from crying. Do not do this to me, I almost sob. I…, he is about to say something but then Sakura enters the room. She takes me by the hand and squeezes it hard and in that second I see pain and anger flicker in Sasuke's eyes and he just turns his gaze away. He does not open his mouth after that.

We leave the room when the doctor breaks the silence by saying he has a few things to discuss with me. The doctor asks whether I could take Sasuke home when the time is right. He says that Sasuke has to stay in the hospital for awhile, but after it Sasuke should have someone who he can count on and trust. Something inside my chest breaks; hopefully it was not my ribs.

I have to go outside and I sit on the stone wall. I bury my head into my hands. After a moment of silence I scream as loud as I can; I hop off the wall and kick it until the strength leaves me and I collapse crying. Why does this hurt so deep inside? With the help of Sakura and the others I get to go home before the reporters attack the hospital. Thank God they did not get anything other than that Sasuke had collapsed supposedly because of the lack of oxygen. I wish it would have been the reason.

A week later our manager picks Sasuke up. Sasuke is so thin, pale and looks so utterly miserable. We sit in the backseat of the Cadillac silent as too statues. How did it come to this, I wonder? I want to tell him how much I worried, how much I care about him but the words get stuck in my throat. I packed a few essential items with me, since I am going to spend the night at Sasuke's. I do not even want to think about how awkward it will feel.

We enter his apartment and our manager leaves. Sasuke just slumps on the sofa and I decide to make us some food. I make noodle wok with vegetables because that is his favourite food. We sit and eat in perfect silence. After eating, he slumps back on the sofa. Before I know it, he is fast asleep. He looks like the little Sasuke who always used to come to our house and play with me.

Well, it could not hurt, huh? I lift him in bridal style and carry him into his room. I never knew he was this light. I tuck him in his bed and just watch him for awhile. I sigh and decide to leave the room since I need some rest too. In the middle of the night I wake up to footsteps and pressure on my chest. I open my eyes warily and see Sasuke sitting on me, pinning me to the mattress. Sasuke? I ask my voice still raspy.

The light of the moon makes his skin paler than usual and it almost glows hollowly. His eyes are fixed on me and suddenly he starts to move, but not to get off of me. He starts to grind his body against mine, his arse rubbing my crotch. What are you…? I am about to ask, but he silences me with his plush lips that are now pressed against mine.

First, the kiss is tender and soft but then takes the form of passionate sucking. I am too amazed to resist and all I can think about is why is this happening. Yet, I am responding to his kisses, maybe because of a habit or some other reason. As his tongue dives inside my mouth, I catch it with mine and suck it. I play with his tongue with the tip my of tongue, teasing it and making him purr.

His grinding fastens and in that moment I know it is not a game anymore. This is not just teasing and kissing, this is something more. The rubbing heats up my lower half and I can feel how my pants get tighter. There is enough light for me to see that he is fully erect and his member is twitching from time to time behind the fabric known as his boxers.

The panic is starting to grow inside me, what is he thinking? Is he still sleeping? Is this a dream? The possibility of dream vanishes as his moist lips meet my manhood and he breathes hot air against it. Sasuk…ee….I try to say but my voice is muffled into a moan. I have to grip the sheets as he starts to lick and suck me. He takes my length fully inside his mouth and plays with my foreskin.

I can feel his hot mouth around me, eating me alive and his tongue playing with my thing. Before I empty myself inside his cavern of deity, he retorts with my precum and his saliva dripping from his pink lips. He smiles wickedly and I am quite sure my eyes reflect panic entangled with lust, but he just gazes me with equally or even more lustful eyes. I feel vulnerable with my pants down and under such a powerful gaze.

If it helps, think of me as her, he says and then he flips me over. Now I am lying on my stomach and thinking; her? Without any warning, he sticks two saliva-coated fingers inside me and my legs almost give upon me. I cannot even make a sound since my mind is full of her; who is he talking about?

The fingers feel weird; they explore me - every inch and nook inside of me. Vagrantly I feel them retorting and I just hope this was it. I should have known better. I am on four legs and I press my head down. My breathing is ragged and I am cared, scared to death. He spreads my buttocks and pushes the tip of his length inside me with a slight groan. Why am I letting him do this?

He pushes himself fully inside of me and I do not make a sound even though the pain is ravishing my body, stretching me to a point of no return. Tears roll down my cheeks making my skin salty yet I am not crying. I just cannot keep the bitter liquid at bay. He starts to move back and forth, pounding me against the mattress. My back hurts since he is pressing it down with his hands. My legs slide to the sides of the bed and he comes closer, deeper.

The pain is immense, not just my arse but my legs too. My body shudders as he fastens the pace and I try to shut the pain away. He grabs my member with his left hand and starts to yank it. The pleasure mixes up with the pain creating something new, something desirable. His moans and groans entangle with mine. Muffle them, I tell myself but nothing happens. My body reacts on its own, moving itself against him - sucking him deeper.

His touch lights the fire in my body, makes my toes curl up as he fucks me hard. I am sweating like in a concert and his hands burn my sensitive skin. Devour me. The feeling takes the form of a lightbulb exploding because of too much electricity and I climax with a powerful groan. My eyes roll back and my body tenses making him come too. The ring of my muscles twitches as he empties his semen inside me.

He lets out a massive groan while riding the last wave of his orgasm. He is huffing and stays where he is for awhile until he slips his member out of me. My hole leaks his white milk and it is running down the back of my thighs. It is still warm. I collapse on my stomach and my legs hurt so much. It still feels as if he is inside of me. He collapses on top of me but I push him off of me and I stumble off the bed.

Who do you mean by her, I ask angrily. He looks at me with wide eyes and says tacitly "Sakura". Why the fuck would I think of her, she is like a little sister to me! I scream and I see the panic in his eyes. Sister? He says almost asking. His jaw drops a little as the realization hits him; what have I done? You do not rape your BEST friend, I say venom in my voice and I take my clothes and run.

Outside the house I turn around and whisper that not without asking first and then I take off into the night. I run and limp although every move I make hurts like hell. I hate him, I hate him. When I get home I slam the door shut and slump on to the floor. I bury my head in my hands and I cry for the first time in ages. Stupid Sasuke, why did you taint me? Fuck, my arse hurts.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, I am under a great stress because of my university work and my head is about to explode…I still managed to get this done so you would better pat me on the head ;) Well, I decided to make a SasuNaru story again but I reversed their roles as "top and bottom" on mental level. I surely hope you enjoy this one and delight me by telling me your thoughts :D If you have brilliant ideas for my new stories, please tell! I am open to new ideas but off course in SasuNaru/NaruSasu context :D 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: Best friends form a garage band and suddenly they have a record deal. Then why does it feel that the other does not enjoy it? Jealousy, what a wicked little game…but what if all he needed to do was ask - open the door into summer? SasuNaru, M for SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

Maybe I was blind because I wanted to. Kissing your best friend…Somehow I always knew there was something more behind it. Someone bangs my door hard; the door rattles and hits my back. Open the door, Naruto, please, open the door, he pleads and sobs. I am sorry, I was jealous…I was always jealous…I am sorry…I love you, he cries.

I hear him dropping on to his knees because of the loud "thump". The cries echo from the ground level behind my door but I shut my ears with the palms of my hands. After an hour or so my body feels sore and I stand up in order to stretch. Maybe I should check…he has probably gone home by now. I open the door and I see a dark bundle on my doorstep, shivering like a scared rabbit. His eyes are closed and swollen; he does not even have his shoes on.

I look at that little pathetic figure and I drop on to my knees crying. You fucking moron, I sob and squeeze him in my arms. His body is cold and bluish and he clenches my shirt tightly. Do not leave me, he whispers and I hug him and promise to moon from the sky if he wants it. I carry him inside but he just keeps shivering.

I have to take him to the shower and without any hesitation I undress him. I wrap my sleeves and lead him into the shower booth. He is too weak to even stand on his own so I come inside the booth in order to help him. I let the hot water run down his cold body and my clothes get also wet in the process, but I do not really mind.

His skin begins to turn into a normal colour and he does not shiver anymore. He just presses his naked body against my wet garments and stays there. He feels so soft against me; his skin is like velvet under my touch. After a while he looks up with those midnight eyes and carefully slides his hand inside my soaked shirt. He watches my reactions so he would know whether to retort or not. I just gaze him back not saying anything.

It gives him the courage to unbutton my shirt and it drops on to the ceramic floor. A wet bundle of fabric. Then his edgy fingers slide down until they meet my trousers. His hands try to seek approval and he finds it in the fact that I do not resist - not even the slightest. He bends so he can peel the trousers off of me and they slump next to the wet bundle.

His fingers explore my inner thighs and the touch makes my breath hitch. His hands settle down on my arse and his face moves closer to my crotch. His black hair tickles my skin and with confidence he takes my length into his wet hot cavern we average men call a mouth. His fingers squeeze my buttocks as he sucks me twirling his tongue around my member.

I lean against the ceramic tiles behind me and my legs almost give upon me. I can sense my soul escape with his sucking; he plays with the bare tip, teases with his tongue and licks all over. I cannot help but to pant and huff. I have to take support so I would not fall. My left hand travels in his hair and pulls it with desire. My insides cramp fully but he does not let me cum. He raises his gaze and his eyes glimmer like two diamonds.

I pull him into a deep and wet kiss; I want to savour his lips, his mouth…Our lips crash and our tongues dance like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers used to. He leads me into my bedroom while kissing me to death. He pushes me on to the bed and crawls in between my legs. He licks and plants small kisses on my inner thighs and I open my legs for him. He sits on his knees his abs tensed as he settles himself into the best position.

I keep lying on my back and he raises my lower body a little. His breathing is fragmental and just I watch his every move. He pushes himself inside me, upwards just the slightest so that he can enter from that angle. I take him in fully and he groans while his hands shake. He starts to move pushing himself deeper in order to find my sweet spot. He feels me up with his member and moves rhythmically in and out.

He sets little fires inside me and the flames are about to eat me alive. The sweat drops on his forehead dribble down on his face on to my stomach and they give the same effect as nitric acid on skin. We both pant and huff and the skies open before me eyes - I cum and I cum hard. The immense pleasure is too much for my body and I scream my head falling backwards. My scream becomes his catalyst and he comes into my twitching hole with hoarse moaning that is almost beast-like.

His pulsating member pours out the warm sweet liquid that fills me up like a vase. My body jerks and he kisses me all over until it relaxes again. He pulls out and the warmness that devoured me vanishes. He towers above me and he gathers up enough courage to open his mouth after the long silence - can I keep you, he asks almost pleadingly fear filling his beautiful eyes. I have never been anything other than yours, I whisper and salty tears fall on to my face. He buries his head into my neck; inhales my essence and presses himself so close that we are almost one.

The morning comes like summer, the sun smiling at us and I find it hard to open my eyes. When I am finally able to do it, I see him watching me with tender eyes. He plants a sweet kiss on my forehead and I smile with closed eyes. The birds sing outside my window and we both laugh lightly, they singe because you are here, I say to him.

He brings his face close to mine and gives me a deep and wet morning kiss full of love, yearning and all the beautiful things I never thought I could feel - not without him. We dress and I see him to the door and he hops the stairs down. After it he turns around, brushes the hair from his face and flashes the most sincere smile. He looks so cosy in his ripped jeans and black T-shirt that it makes me smile back at him. Tonight, he says and I say yeah back at him and I close the door.

We meet up with the rest of the band at Nine Times Club where we are supposed to play. The club is almost like a stadium and we really are awed by it. We occupy the stage in order to test our instruments. As I tune up my guitar, Sasuke tests the sound. He glances at me and looks shy; he smiles faintly and I smile back at him.

After the tuning I go off the stage where all the others already wait. Why is Sasuke suddenly in a good mood, the others ask me. Who knows, I answer and I cannot help but to smile. It is time for us to get on the stage. The whole place is cramped and no tickets are available anymore.

Everyone, except Sasuke, walk on to the stage one after another and we wait as the audience screams his name. They scream my Sasuke's name. He walks on to the stage and his whole aura his glowing as if he had wings. He settles behind the microphone and smirks at the audience, who almost go on a rampage because of it.

Oh boy, do we give a show or what? Sasuke is sweating like we all and now we have come to the last song. He grabs the microphone and sings a short verse of a Michael Nesmith song "Some of Shelly's Blues",

"_I won't let you go with nothing to show but more blues,  
And all this talk about leaving is strictly bad news,  
So you settle down and stay with the man that loves you,  
You settle down and stay with the man that loves you._"

I am quite amazed because I did not anticipate this. Then he drops the microphone and walks to me flipping the guitar to my back side. He takes me by the collar and crashes his lips on mine and the audience breaks into lustful screams. The other band members just gaze at one another with amazement but then they shoot the first chords into the air.

It is "The Day After Tomorrow" and I smile into the kiss. His skilful tongue explores my mouth and I start to play the song with my guitar behind my back never breaking the kiss. His eyes are closed but I can see they are smiling. After the last chords he breaks the kiss and all we can hear are screams from the surprisingly excited audience.

He takes me by the hand and he shouts into the microphone that he promises to tell today, not the day after tomorrow, today and all the girls practically drool. The applauses and hoorays fill the air and we leave the stage. On the way down, Sasuke pulls me close and inhales the scent of my skin. Neji laughs and says that one never did know where Naruto began and Sasuke ended. We all laugh and head for the changing rooms. The first gig of the late spring; what did we open? The door into summer, since Sasuke - you are my door into an eternal sunshine and all you needed to do was ask...


End file.
